Six words full of meaning
by over-rehearsed
Summary: Talking about a character in six words for the hemingway six challenge at HPFC. One chapter at a time of course! Starts with Fleur.
1. Fleur Delacour

**I do not own HP! (Extremely late) for the Hemingway six challenge at HPFC.**

1. Fleur Delacour:

Beauty isn't everything, not even close

**I have a ton written, so you can expect more soon. Request any you want to see and I'll be sure to put those up sooner! I plan on having objects, places, and creatures inclued as well.**


	2. Neville Longbottom

**I do not own HP!**

2. Neville Longbottom:

They thought he was a coward…

**You like? Any requests? Or comments? Next few up tomorrow!**


	3. Harry Potter

I do not own HP!

3. Harry Potter:

Even a hero needs saving sometimes.

Read & review!

Much love

-Amy!


	4. Fred Weasley

**I do not own HP**

4. Fred Weasley:

A smile on his face forever.

**This one made me sad. Next up: Tonks because I like hers!**

**Review! Any more requests?**

**(Ron'll be after that)**


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

**I do NOT own HP**

5. Nymphadora Tonks:

She fell and never got up.

**Next up? Ronald! I hope you all enjoy this one, I liked it.**


	6. Ronald Weasley

**I do not own HP!**

6. Ronald Weasley:

Always one step behind the hero.

&

Brave, before hearing the word 'girls.'

**Alright, the second one was me making fun of him, haha. Sorry Ron!**

**Review, por favor?**


	7. Hermione Granger

**I do not own HP**

7. Hermione Granger:

No book can accurately define friendship

**You guys made me happy. I got about 10 reviews last chapter, so I'm treating you all to another one! Hooray!**

**Review, please.**


	8. Bill Weasley

**I do not own HP!**

8. Bill Weasley:

His scars show he was brave.

**I like this one, actually! Much love!**


	9. Voldemort

**I do not own HP!**

9. Voldemort:

Love and life _(insert is less than sign, it's not working sorry)_ death and hatred.

**Reviews are much appreciated! Every time I see one, I smile. And none of us want me to end up like old Voldy here, right?**


	10. Charlie Weasley

**I most definitely do not own HP. (I added two words, how's that for variety?)**

10. Charlie Weasley:

He understands dragons more than people.

**Yay! Two days in a row, I'm proud of myself! ^^ So, y'all know what to do, review! (and I just rhymed…)**

**Much love!**


	11. Fred Weasley II

**I don't own HP!!!**

11. Fred Weasley (II):

His very name makes daddy cry…

**So, poor Freddie, ne? I liked it… though it makes me sad… oh well, you know the drill: review!**

**Much love!**

**XOXO**

**-Amy**


	12. Scorpius Malfoy

**Amy does not own HP.**

12. Scorpius Malfoy:

They call _this _an unprejudiced world?

**All of you can, and will, review. Even you people who just have this alerted… pretty please?**


	13. Colin Creevey

**I do not own HP!**

13. Collin Creevey:

Pictures still hang in his bedroom.

**Now for a tad bit of shameless advertising, check out my newest fic. (starring Lily Luna and Scorpius… it was a challenge don't judge me!)**

**And review!**

**P.s. Tat, the Black sisters are coming soon so don't worry.**

**P.P.s. The fic is called A Kiss in the Rain**


	14. Alice Longbottom

**Disclaimer: Amy doesn't own HP, unfortunately.**

14. Alice Longbottom:

Neville kept all of her wrappers

**Hey Tat!!! Did you see, I finally updated chicken soup! And I meant to do the Black sisters… but this one was calling to me. (I'd just read a fanfiction, okay?) Anyway, so two updates in one day, not bad eh? **

**Much love!**

**-Amy**

**P.s. Happy Valentine's Day!!!**


	15. Narcissa Malfoy

**So as promised….**

15. Narcissa Malfoy:

Family means more than her master.

**Oh- and another bit of shameless advertising, I want y'all to read my newest chapter story (Kill me now) it's Dom/Lysander… please?**

**Review!**

**Much love!**

**-Amy**


	16. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

16. Luna Lovegood:

Fantasies are always better than reality.

**Review please! And I know I said I was doing the Black sisters, but I can not do them all at once. Besides, I love Luna. She's amazing. And too complicated to capture in six words, but I'm trying here.**

**Much love!**

**-Amy**


	17. Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer: If Amy owned HP, she wouldn't be stuck here writing fan fics wishing that she did, now would she?**

17. Percy Weasley:

Returning can only occur after leaving.

**Well, I hope you liked this one.**

**Much Love!**

**XOXO**

**~Amy!**


	18. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: Did no, do not, and never will, own HP**

18. Severus Snape:

All he did was for Lily.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Fan fiction and me aren't as good of friends as before. && my computer crashed. Sorry… **

**Much love!**

**P.s. this one made me sad…**


	19. Gellert Grindelwald

**Amy does not own HP or Grindelwald, Gasp! The shock!**

19. Gellert Grindelwald:

The right thing is always hardest.

**Admit it, you love me. I'm being awesome and updating.**

**Review, por favor.**

**Much love to you all!**

**-Amy**


	20. Fawkes the Pheonix

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP!**

20. Fawkes:

His song is always our favorite.

**My sister is graduating today… I'm so, so, so happy for her! I'm going to be so sad when she goes up to West Point though, anyone want to give me a hug?**

**Review!**

**Much love!**


	21. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

**I do not own HP!**

21. Norbert:

Then we discovered he was Norberta..

**Last chapter was really popular, so I went ahead and added another one. I hope you like it, is was just for amusement this time, not any deeper meaning.**

**So my sister graduated, and I have tons of new pictures to put on facebook =)**

**Review for me to update really soon!**

**Much love!**


	22. Nicholas Flamel

**I do not own HP!**

22. Nicholas Flamel:

Age has never stopped him before.

**Ughhh, I just got spacers yesterday and am getting braces on Thursday. So much for celebrating it being the last day of school tomorrow, instead I'll be moaning and complaining.**

**Oh well, review!**

**Much love!**

**~Amy**


	23. Gregory Goyle

**I do not own Hp, I repeat, I do not own HP**

23. Gregory Goyle:

His mind wasn't capable of evil.

**Wohooo! School is out! Finally. Which means more updating everything. And also, braces tomorrow =(**

**By the way, search the best of rifftrax for the Harry Potter movies (1-4) they are hilarious. Plus, the twilight one is too.**

**Much love!**

**~Amy**


	24. Sybill Trelawney

**I do not own HP!**

24. Sybill Trelawney:

Sometimes the future should remain foggy.

**Okay, please, anyone who reads this, review! I want to know how many of you read these at this point. Even if you just say 'I read it!' or 'I hated it!' please review.**

**Much love!**

**~Amy**


	25. Horace Slughorn

**I do not own HP! Or do I? (dun dun dunnn)**

25. Horace Slughorn:

The students make him feel important.

**Hey you guys, thought you deserved another chapter. Lovely, isn't it? Rookie camp for band was very tiring (color guard) I think I shall go to bed now and rest my poor, poor muscles.**

**Much love!**

**~Amy**

**P.s. Reviews are love**


	26. Albus Severus Potter

**I do not own HP!**

26. Albus Severus Potter:

I will not be in Slytherin!

**I have a new story up, called Odd Gril. It's Blaise/Luna. Please read it. It's actually pretty good =)**

**Much love!**

**Review!**

**~Amy**


	27. Peter Pettigrew

**I do not own Hp!**

27. Peter Pettigrew:

His act of remorse killed him.

**Hey, I put up a few new drabbles, check them out. =)**

**Much love!**


	28. George Weasley

**Amy does not, in any way, own Harry Potter**

28. George Weasley:

Part of him died with Fred.

**And on that depressing note, I leave all of you for a few weeks to go up to New York. See you when I get back!**


	29. Peeves

**I don't own HP!**

29. Peeves

He gave her hell for them.

**Slight tribute to the twins and their awesome leave in OOTP. I loved that scene so, so, so much.**

**Sorry, I won't be able to update it again for a few several days, but I figured it had been so long and you all deserve it.**

**Much love!**


	30. Cornelius Fudge

**I do not own HP!**

30. Cornelius Fudge:

Say what they want to hear.

**So, yeah… Still XxrandomxX here, but I changed my username… sorry about that =D**

**Review!**


	31. Eloise Midgen

**I do not own HP!**

31. Eloise Midgen:

What they say always affects us.

**Much love!**

**& Review!**


	32. Moaning Myrtle

**Blah, blah, blah. Same old disclaimer applies.**

32. Moaning Myrtle:

Death is as bad as life.

**I wrote this one 'cause I've always felt sorry for her.**

**And guess what everyone? I've officially written my first ever Sirius/Lily fic. I'm quite proud of myself. I didn't think it was possible for me.**


	33. Vincent Crabbe

**I don't own HP**

33. Vincent Crabbe:

Draco was only holding him back.

**Well guys, we're at 33. One of my favorite numbers. Is it okay if I go all sentimental on you and declare my surprise for ever making it this far? I've never gotten this far on anything, and am quite proud of myself..**

**Oh, and just this once, can you guys leave something more interesting than 'I like this one' or 'nice one.' I'm bored, and feel like being amused =b**


	34. Minerva McGonagall

**This chapter was requested by and dedicated to Rachel-Not, who wrote me a haiku for last chapter. **

34. Minerva McGonagall

She truly cares for her students

Or

Giving old cat-lady a new meaning

**And, if you want to make yourself relevant in my world (other than your awesome reviews) go vote on my new poll I put up a few days ago, yeah? I may not be able to update for a bit, 'cause I somehow managed to get myself grounded… **

**I didn't like this one much, but there you go!**

**Much love!**


	35. Dobby

35. Dobby

The elf that died for freedom.

**Poor Dobby D= I hope you like it! By the way, I'm incredibly hyper at the moment, how are you?**

**Much love!**


	36. Draco Malfoy

36. Draco Malfoy:

A bully is made, not born.

Not brave enough to murder someone

**So, I'd just like to mention that I now have over 300 reviews! Yay! Which is why I'm posting so soon…**

**Aaand, I'd also like to mention that a few weeks ago I made a forum for next-gen fans, so you guys should come and join it for fun =D Just saying. **

**Anyway, much love!**


	37. Arthur Weasley

37. Arthur Weasley:

Sometimes muggles are smarter than wizards.

**I know, I know. It's been a few days, hasn't it? But, in my defense, I got to have a sleepover with my friend Kimmy and we got to hang out with Sean- Who finished all of his graduation requirements in the middle of the school year, and just completely stopped coming. I haven't seen him in AGES.**

**Another thing: Your opinion, should me and my sister buy a Wii, a PS3, or an Xbox 360? Which one, and why.**

**Much apologies for the ridiculously long author's note. Too much I needed to mention!**

**P.s. Happy belated birthday Harry!**


	38. Viktor Krum

38. Viktor Krum:

All the pretty girls are taken.

**(The line for which I truly love him, don't know why.)**

**Anyway:**

**Yes or no, my author's notes are too long. Yes or no, they're annoying. Yes or no, you read them anyway. (and the optional) Yes or no, Amy is awesome.**

**Much love!**


	39. Cedric Diggory

39. Cedric Diggory:

"What the hell is a Hufflpuff?"

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." Epicness!

**Yeah, yeah. I did it in backwards order. So sue me. (and yes, I did have to bring AVPM into this.)**

**Review!**

**(on another not: I got a tumblr. Link is on my profile ;D)**


	40. Crookshanks

40. Crookshanks:

He was always the last picked.

**Just got back from Wizarding World of HP. Be jealous. Very jealous.**


	41. The Bloody Baron

41. The Bloody Baron:

He was only bloody for her…

**Just a slight note: I know I'm stupid and make long authors' notes sometimes, and I really don't mind if you comment on them, I'd just also like you to comment on the actual chapter as well. I've always felt bad for the Bloody Baron… poor guy, poor story. **


	42. Cho Chang

42. Cho Chang:

Death always chooses the wrong people.

**Done with lengthy A/Ns for the most part… say something with substance this time, please?**


	43. Rufus Scrimegour

43. Rufus Scrimegour:

His last act was his bravest

**Do me a favor, everyone? I want every single person who reads this chapter to review, I don't care how small. I just want to know how many of you are still reading these…**

**P.s. I wrote a quick Rose/Scorpius story… check it out everyone =D**


	44. Hedwig

44. Hedwig:

Her heart will always be soaring.

**Omigosh, omigosh…! 389 freakin' reviews so far. Each and every one of you are definitely supermegaawesomefoxyhot. Let's see if we can boost it up to 400 by the next post, yeah?**

**So, review please!**


	45. Dudley Dursley

45. Dudley Dursley:

He didn't know how to apologize.

**If you want to get technical, it was saying thank you. But, honestly? I'd rather we not get technical.**

_**Review!**_


	46. Gabrielle Delacour

46. Gabrielle Delacour

And beauty is only skin deep.

**12,000 + views! Y'all are amazing!**

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please.**


	47. Ginny Weasley

47. Ginny Weasley:

She didn't know if he'd return.

~and~

and sometimes you find _him _early.

**So, I've recently become the mod for an awesome forum. The James 'Prongs' Potter fangirls. So I figured I ought to spread the word around. If you are a James Potter (I) fangirl, go to my profile and find the link. Or, better yet, to the profile of penonpaperfingersonkeys. Thanks!**

**Reviews. Are. Love.**


	48. Astoria Greengrass

48. Astoria Greengrass:

She's in for a rough ride.

**I wrote a DracoAstoria story today. And posted it too… what has the world come to?**


	49. Garden Gnomes

49. Garden Gnomes:

The best Christmas Tree angels ever

**That part made me giggle.**

**I decided y'all needed one right now since I won't be able to update as often soon. Yeah, school starts in approximately… a few hours (like 4?) and I'll be piled with homework. A word to the wise: being smart really sucks sometimes. So does being involved in 50 bajillion things.**


	50. Bellatrix Lestrange

59. Bellatrix Lestrange:

She didn't think she was insane.

**So hey, It's been a while, my apologies. And I won't be on here too often either, due to real life and all. I'd be willing to email any one of you, but me and ff? Not right now, really.**

**I'm planning to carry this out to around 75. So, I know some of you already put your requests in, but I basically forgot them and am too lazy to look. So can you put any requests of anything you want to see in? **

**Thank you.**


	51. Sirius Black

51. Sirius Black:

He always dared to be different.

**One of my real life friends read this story and, what do you know? She liked it. So this is for her.**


	52. Lily Luna Potter

52. Lily Luna Potter

"But I want to go too!"

Now, who does she take after?

**Awww, I love Lily. **

**Anyway, I have been challenged to extend this to 100 chapters instead of 75. Who thinks I can do it?**

**REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	53. Madeye Moody

53. Mad-eye Moody:

His vigilance constant until the end.

**Over 500 reviews!**


	54. The Burrow

54. The burrow:

A place Harry can call home.

**;) Review, maybe?**


	55. Angelina Johnson

55. Angelina Johnson:

Life should've stopped, but it didn't.


	56. Nearly Headless Nick

56. Nearly Headless Nick:

His head never fully came off.

**P.s. Homecoming dance tonight =D**

**P.P.s. Review?**


	57. Blaise Zabini

57. Blaise Zabini:

We only ever saw him sneer.

**This is not me insulting the boy that is one of my favorite characters of all time (BlaiseParvati, anyone?) This is me complaining that we barely saw him at all.**


	58. Severus Snape II

58. Severus Snape II

It could have been us, Lily.

**Another for Snape because it randomly hit me ;) Review me up something interesting, please? Pinkeye isn't fun…**

**Much love!**


	59. Gilderoy Lockart

59. Gilderoy Lockart:

His fate was entirely his fault.

**Did everyone suddenly stop reviewing, or did a crowd of people stop reading suddenly? Please, please, **_**please**_** review everyone. You don't know just how worried I get about whether or not y'all will like each one, and I'd like to know. Either way.**


	60. George Weasley II

60. George Weasley II

He will never be hole again

(gettit, Fred? Oh wait, never mind.)

**Sorry for all the repeats, this popped into my head….**


	61. Albus Dumbledore

61. Albus Dumbledore

It's our choices that make us.

**Miss me?**


	62. Lily Evans Potter

62. Lily Evans Potter

Love or life? (she chose love)


	63. James Potter I

63. James Potter:

At last he got his girl


	64. Teddy Lupin

64. Teddy Lupin:

They died before he could speak.

And/or

"Did they ever really love me?"


	65. Molly Weasley

65. Molly Weasley:

She'd gladly die (kill) for her family.

**And I've been so good at keeping out Author's notes, too…. Anyway, I just feel like taking a moment to say that I'm actually working on a (next-gen) multi-chap, as opposed to oneshots! Yay? It's about all of the Weasley children (especially Rose/Scorpius, I'm hoping) and it's going to be a hell of a long ride, and all I'm saying is that I may not be updating as this as frequently because of that…**


	66. Dennis Creevey

66. Dennis Creevey:

He'll become a photographer one day.


	67. Lysander Scamander

67. Lysander Scamander

A strange name, somehow, fits him.

**As per a request. But there isn't much you can do with most of the next-gen kids on something like this.**


	68. The Next Generation as a whole

68. The next Generation

Not their parents, not themselves either.

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? Did you miss me? This is still Amy/Amy is Rockin'/You're Amyzing, just under a different mask. And it's about time I updated, too. :)**


	69. Louis Weasley

69. Louis Weasley

Too sexy for his own good

or

Being part-veela must be worth something

or

More than just a pretty face

**My favourite nextgen character, Louis! At the request of cutecudlyme. :) And it's number 69, if that means something to you!**


	70. Ariana Dumbledore

70. Ariana Dumbledore

Some things we just can't control.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Ariana Dumbledore is the request of LunaLyraLovegood, oh so long ago.**

**Thank you so much to all of my readers and reviewers!**


	71. James Sirius Potter

71. James Sirius Potter

To prank, or not to prank-

**That is the question. :P Sorry, whether or not James pranks, is actually kind of debatable, so I figured I'd throw that in there. I mean, the poor guy has enough big names to live up to, with or without copying them.**


	72. Andromeda Tonks

72. Andromeda Tonks:

Love is always worth the risks.

**After a year long hiatus.**


	73. Voldemort vs Harry

73. Voldemort vs. Harry Potter:

Upbringing doesn't define what we become.

**Some aspects of their life are just so similar, yet look at how differently they turn out. :)**


End file.
